El Primer Amor
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Bra, joven y enamorada, toma una decisión trascendental sin el consentimiento de sus padres, pero las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. One shot. Traducción de "First Love", de Niteryde.


**El Primer Amor.**

**By: Niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Nota de la Autora:** Aquí les traigo un one shot de Vegeta y Bra que se me ocurrió de repente. Espero que la disfruten y como siempre, nada me pertenece.

* * *

Trunks se quedó mirando a su hermana menor mientras se sentaba en su cama, estupefacto más allá de las palabras. Parpadeaba despacio y se masajeaba la sien con dos de sus dedos. Los hermanos eran cercanos, al punto de considerarse mejores amigos. Demasiadas veces se habían tapado sus travesuras para evitar meterse en problemas con sus padres, especialmente mientras vivían juntos. El hermano mayor se había mudado hacía mucho tiempo y comenzado su propia familia, pero siempre estaba presente para su hermanita. Así que no había dudado cuando ella lo contactó para pedirle que viniera inmediatamente.

Pero nada lo había preparado para esto.

—¿…Disculpa? —preguntó finalmente, seguro de que no había entendido bien. Bajó la mano y se echó hacia adelante para estudiarla intensamente—. ¿Que vas a _qué_?

—Ya me oíste —respondió Bra con apatía, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro incansablemente, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y… Mamá y Papá están de acuerdo con esta decisión? —preguntó Trunks. Bra guardó silencio, pero comenzó a caminar más rápido. Trunks soltó una risotada, pero de desconcierto. Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello lavanda—. Maldición. ¿Ni siquiera se los has dicho?

—Sabes lo que van a decir, Trunks —argumentó Bra, finalmente volviéndose hacia su hermano mientras ponía los brazos en jarras—. Van a ponerse como locos y decir que no. ¡Uh, especialmente papa! ¿Así que al carajo, sabes? Les diré cuando ya esté hecho-

—Oh no, definitivamente no lo harás —interrumpió Trunks mientras se ponía de pie—. No vas a hacer eso a espaldas de ellos, Bra. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces mejor les dices la verdad.

Ella prácticamente chilló: —¡Pero Trunks-!

—¡Pero nada! ¡Es una locura, Bra! —replicó Trunks—. ¿Has estado saliendo con ese sujeto por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuatro meses?

—Seis meses —respondió ella en un murmullo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio—. Es suficiente tiem-

—¿Para _casarse_?

—Mira, él me ama. Me ama, Trunks, y yo lo amo. ¡Ya tengo dieciocho años, y puedo hacer lo que desee! Voy a hacerlo estés o no de acuerdo, así que por favor, apóyame. —El saiyajin simplemente sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada mientras su hermana se acercaba él—. Trunks, por favor. Mamá y Papá van a perder los estribos, y necesito que alguien esté de mi lado.

—No sé si estoy de tu lado esta vez. Eres demasiado joven para casarte, Bra. No sé por qué… —Trunks volvió a mirar a su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder en alarma—. ¿No estás embarazada, verdad? —preguntó, sus ojos se fijaron en su vientre.

—¡No! —espetó Bra. Se movió con incomodidad ante la idea y frunció el ceño por la insinuación de su hermano—. Todavía no hemos, tú sabes…

—Oh. Bueno, mejor. —Trunks suspiró aliviado. Volvió a ver a su hermana y reconoció esa mirada de determinación. La tozudez era una cualidad inherente a cada uno de sus padres, pero Bra había heredado para suficientes generaciones. Ella no iba a ceder, así que lo hizo él. Derrotado, agregó—: Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. _Vas_ a hablar con Mamá y Papá esta noche. Y mañana en la noche, Goten y yo vamos a tener una corta conversación con ese sujeto. Si me agrada lo que escuche, entonces te echaré una mano con nuestros padres. Porque vas a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Bra se quitó el flequillo del rostro, resoplando en frustración. —Pero a Papá nunca le ha gustado Aden, y creo que Mamá sólo lo trata por no ser grosera. Decírselos es una muy mala idea, Trunks.

—No —corrigió—. Huir y hacer eso a sus espaldas es una mala idea. Confía en mí, Papá le arrancará la piel vivo si lo haces. Si quieres que Aden siga respirando, te recomiendo _enérgicamente _que no le ocultes esto. Sin mencionar que vas a herir los sentimientos de Mamá. Así que díselos de frente, no importa lo mal que se pongan.

—Odio cuando tienes razón.

Trunks puso una mano en el hombro de ella y lo apretó para confortarla. —Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Buena suerte. La vas a necesitar.

—¿No te vas a quedar? —gimoteó Bra—. ¡Podría necesitar tu protección, sabes!

—¿Protección? ¿De quién? —Trunks dio un resoplido—. Papá nunca le ha puesto una mano encima a su _bebé, _ni siquiera cuando tenías tres años y le pintaste toda la cara tras caer rendido después de una sesión de entrenamiento. La tuviste mucho más fácil que yo, ¡así que deja de ser tan miedosa y diles la verdad!

—¡Está bien, lo haré! Se los diré esta noche cuando regresen —dijo Bra con la confianza al máximo.

—Hn. Mándame un mensaje para saber que sigues con vida —se burló Trunks con una sonrisa. Bra golpeó su brazo mientras él iba saliendo de la habitación—. ¡Buenas noches! —gritó, antes de oírlo trotando por las escaleras.

Bra suspiró y se sentó del lado de su cama. Mirando sobre su mesa de noche, cogió una tira de fotos que se había tomado con su novio. Lo había conocido un semestre antes de su graduación de bachillerato, y se habían convertido oficialmente en novios en su cumpleaños 18. Él era un año mayor, y estaba por comenzar su segundo año en la Universidad mientras que ella comenzaría el primero. Había tenido amoríos tontos antes, pero nada como lo que tenía con Aden. Él era apuesto, tenía el cabello corto y castaño, ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Sin mencionar que era caballeroso, divertido y que de hecho no le tenía miedo a su padre como los otros dos chicos con los que había salido anteriormente. Él era su primer amor verdadero. Bra sonrió cuando vio las fotos de ambos, antes de verse el anillo en la mano izquierda.

Estaban enamorados, y sus padres iban a tener que aceptarlo.

* * *

—No sé cómo dejé que me convencieras de esta porquería —gruñó Vegeta con los brazos furiosamente cruzados por encima del pecho.

—Oh vamos. ¡Fue divertido! Sabes que la pasaste bien —se burló Bulma mientras bajaba el hoverjet frente a su casa.

—Hn. La comida no estuvo mal, pero la música me dará pesadillas por semanas. Y lo maldita prensa apareció y lo estropeó todo.

—En serio, Vegeta. ¿Podremos tener _alguna vez _una noche romántica y agradable sin que estés quejándote y haciendo pucheros?

El príncipe pareció profundamente ofendido por el comentario. —Para tu información, yo no hago _pucheros_ —rugió—. Simplemente no soporto ser bombardeado por humanos cuando se supone que debería estar teniendo una cena tranquila con mi esposa.

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco lo soporto. Especialmente cuando la gente piensa que pareces más mi hijo que mi esposo —murmuró Bulma mientras apagaba el vehículo.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco mientras gruñía para sus adentros. Últimamente, su esposa comenzaba a sentirse acomplejada por el envejecimiento. Era verdad que él lucía como si apenas hubiese envejecido un año desde que ella lo había invitado a vivir a su casa hacía unas décadas atrás, pero a él no le importaba su apariencia. O la de ella, había envejecido, sí, pero todavía era hermosa para él.

—Déjate de sandeces, mujer. Nada de eso me importa —le informó, asegurándose de hacer contacto visual para que le creyera. Sonrió ligeramente—. Y si nuestra hija no nos estuviese observando desde la ventana, te lo probaría ya.

Bulma le sonrió suavemente, antes de ver hacia su casa. —¿Bra está aquí? Pensaba que iba a salir con Aden esta noche.

—Tal vez esa niña recuperó el sentido común —dijo el príncipe en señal de enfado, siguiendo la línea de visión de Bulma.

—Vegeta, no comiences —advirtió su esposa.

—Ese muchacho es un mentiroso y un manipulador —gruñó Vegeta, molestándose más mientras más lo pensaba—. Le miente en la cara. La noche que vino a cenar, ella le preguntó si podían asistir a un musical ese fin de semana y él le respondió que no podía porque tenía turno extra en el trabajo. Era obvio por sus pupilas y sus manierismos que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. No confío en un hombre que le miente a mi hija en la cara y frente a mí. ¿Qué demonios le dirá o hará cuando no estamos tú y yo?

—Cariño, estás algo paranoico. —Bulma sonrió, tomando las manos de él entre las suyas—. Creo que simplemente pusiste un poco nervioso al chico, eso es todo.

—Conozco la diferencia entre el engaño y el temor —argumentó a la defensiva, finalmente regresándole la mirada—. Además, ¿por qué lo defiendes? El imbécil tampoco te cae bien.

—Bueno, Aden es un poco perezoso en los estudios —cedió Bulma—. Pero él la hace feliz. Y eso no puedes negarlo.

Vegeta se quedó callado unos segundos, antes de abrir la puerta del hoverjet. Dio la vuelta y esperó que Bulma hiciese lo mismo para permitirle caminar adelante mientras él la seguía hasta adentro.

—¡Hola Mamá! ¡Hola Papá! —los saludó Bra alegremente desde la sala de estar antes de que Vegeta siquiera cerrara la puerta. El príncipe inmediatamente miró con recelo a su hija.

—Bueno, alguien está de buen humor. —Bulma rió mientras colgaba el abrigo en el closet.

—¿Entonces, qué demonios pasó con Andén? —preguntó Vegeta con sorna.

Los ojos azules de Bra se oscurecieron de rabia, su buen humor se apagó. —Su nombre es Aden, Papá.

Él gruñó con indiferencia. —El que sea.

—No, el que sea no. Tienes que aprenderte su nombre.

—Bueno, chicos —interrumpió Bulma, con un tono de advertencia en su voz—, cálmense.

Vegeta exhaló por la nariz, antes de volver a ver a su hija adolescente. Para ser sincero, parte de la razón por las que resentía a ese novio de ella, era porque él acaparaba casi cada minuto libre que tenía su hija. Apenas y la veía, parecía que cada vez que lo hacía, se parecía menos a la pequeñita que tanto lo adoraba, y se hacía más adulta e independiente. Pronto se marcharía para ir a la Universidad, y la vería aún menos.

El príncipe nunca lo admitiría, pero no estaba esperando que llegase ese día. Así que le pareció que bien podría tomar ventaja esta noche mientras la tenía.

—Está bien —cedió él, desviando la mirada mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la puerta—. ¿Qué le pasó a Aden esta noche? Acostumbras pasar los viernes con él. No se murió, ¿verdad? No podría ser tan afortunado.

—Dijo que tenía que trabajar horas extras —respondió Bra. no notó que su padre volteó los ojos sin creerse la respuesta. La hermosa adolescente se miró las manos un momento. Estudiándose las palmas, puso en orden sus ideas y se levantó lentamente para enfrentar a sus padres.

—Mamá, Papá —dijo, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de sus padres. Bra tomó aire llena de determinación mientras se ponía inconcientemente derecha y echaba los hombros atrás—, tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Bulma y Vegeta intercambiaron miradas, y sin palabras, dedujeron que el otro no tenía la más mínima idea de qué esperar. Luego miraron a su hija a la expectativa.

—Nena, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Bulma preocupada—. No te estás comportando como si fueses tú.

—Todo está bien. Maravillosamente, de hecho —respondió Bra con una sonrisa radiante. Se estaba masajeando las manos, cubriéndose estratégicamente el dedo anular en su mano izquierda con la derecha—. Estas son _buenas _noticias, ¿okay? Así que no pierdan los estribos.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos si de verdad son buenas noticias? —presionó Vegeta.

Bra se frotó ansiosamente las manos, inspeccionando a sus padres. No tenía idea de cómo irían las cosas, y quiso tanto retractarse. Si sólo se casaba con Aden en una rápida ceremonia, sus padres estarían obligados a aceptarlo. Decirles con antelación era mala idea, pero las palabras seguían ahí. No era una cobarde. No le tenía miedo a sus padres, y ya no era una niña. Ahora era una mujer. Legalmente adulta, y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Se masajeó un poco el anillo para darse buena suerte y finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

—Estoy enamorada de Aden, y él lo está de mí. Hemos decidido casarnos.

Silencio. Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, estupefacta. Vegeta bajó la mirada intencionalmente a las manos de su hija mientras un músculo de la quijada comenzaba a flexionarse rítmicamente. Bra respiró profundamente, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, así que comenzó a hablar tan rápido que las palabras se oyeron atropelladamente.

—Mira, sé que ambos piensan que tal vez soy demasiado joven, y de verdad los entiendo, pero es _real. _Sé que es real, y-

—Bra —interrumpió Bulma finalmente, negando con la cabeza sin poder creérselo—, ¿estás bromeando, verdad? ¡Sólo tienes dieciocho años, ni siquiera has comenzado la universidad!

—Lo sé, pero lo _amo_, Mamá —insistió Bra—. Él es el adecuado para mí, sé que lo es. Haremos que funcio-

—Basta —interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente—. No vas a casarte, no ahora, y definitivamente no con _él_. Así que devuélvele esa porquería de anillo, y dile que terminas con él. Fin de la discusión.

—_No _lo haré —espetó Bra furiosamente cuando Vegeta se estaba marchando. El príncipe se congeló, y cuando se volteó para encararla, la adolescente vio verdadera indignación en sus ojos oscuros. Casi fue suficiente para hacerla recular, pero la joven mitad saiyajin no era conocida por ser una cobarde. Se mantuvo firme y vio a su padre directo a los ojos—. ¡Voy a casarme con Aden, y no me importa tu opinión, Papá!

Bulma apenas pudo agarrar a Vegeta por el brazo, pero él se liberó con facilidad. En unos pocos pasos largos y rápidos, estuvo prácticamente en la cara de su hija.

—¿_Qué _acabas de decir, niña? —rugió Vegeta, desafiándola para que repitiera sus palabras.

Bra, para su crédito, no se estremeció. Levantó la barbilla un poco y la voz le salió firme cuando replicó:

—Ya tengo dieciocho años, Papá. No puedes decirme lo que debo ha-

—¡Puedo y VOY a decirte lo que puedes o no hacer! ¡Soy tu PADRE y digo que no vas a casarte con ese idiota, y eso es DEFINITIVO! —espetó Vegeta, ignorando a Bulma que intentaba en vano hacer que se calmara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme para siempre en mi cuarto? —respondió Bra—. ¡Es MI vida y puedo escoger con quién coño quiero estar! Ya no soy un bebé, Papá!

—Chicos, cálmense —intentó interrumpir Bulma infructuosamente mientras su esposo gritaba por encima de ella.

—¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Es un hijo de puta, manipulador, miserable y mentiroso-!

—¡No, TÚ no lo conoces! ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con él por más de cinco minutos!

—¡Lo conozco lo SUFICIENTE, y tú NO te vas a casar con él! ¡Vas a comenzar la Universidad como cualquier niña de tu edad, y vas a disfrutar tu juventud sin desperdiciar tu vida con un idiota que no te merece-!

—¿Qué carajo sabías sobre relaciones a mi edad? —desafió Bra—. ¡Mamá es la única persona con la que has estado en una relación sentimental-!

Bulma tiró a Bra por el brazo para crear una distancia entre ella y su padre. —Bra, basta —le dijo severa, antes de voltear hacia su esposo—. Vegeta, cálmate, esto no está ayudando. Ahora ve, si quieres estar con ese chico, está bien-

—¡Qué-! —comenzó a decir Vegeta furioso, pero se detuvo cuando Bulma le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Ella puede _salir _con él. Puedes seguir viéndolo, Bra. Pero casarse es imposible. Eres demasiado joven, tu vida ni siquiera ha comenzado.

—Voy a casarme con él —interrumpió Bra obstinadamente, mirando a su padre a los ojos—. Y ustedes no pueden detenerme-

—Claro que puedo —gruñó Vegeta.

—¿Y eso te parece maravilloso, verdad? —comentó Bra sarcásticamente, cruzando los brazos—. ¡Supongo que como tú eras miserable a mi edad, eso es lo que quieres para mí, que yo no sea feliz!

Hubo un flash de emoción en los ojos de Vegeta, algo que Bra no pudo descifrar. Pero se arrepintió cuando él rompió el contacto visual y después se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella.

—¡Bra Briefs, _basta_! —reprendió Bulma, ya molesta con su hija adolescente—. ¡Nadie está intentando hacerte sentir miserable! ¡Sólo evitamos que te cases apresuradamente con el primer chico con el que has tenido una relación seria!

—Está bien. Deja que se vaya.

Bra y Bulma vieron a Vegeta en shock. Él estaba parado en la puerta, abriéndola. La científica le brindó una mirada entre perpleja e incrédula, pero él sólo veía a su hija.

—Crees que te las sabes todas más una —declaró Vegeta, intimidando más a Bra con ese acercamiento tranquilo que cuando le había estado gritando prácticamente en la cara. La adolescente miró con cautela a su madre, antes de volver a enfocarse en su padre—. ¿Crees que ahora eres adulta sólo porque las leyes así lo dicen? Entonces vete. Vete con ese muchacho del que te sientes tan enamorada y cásate con él. Ya que tienes tanto _conocimiento _y _experiencia _en la vida. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Tampoco es que me las sé todas, Papá —intentó Bra razonar con él—. Es sólo que creo que las cosas entre Aden y yo podrían funcionar. Creo en nosotros. Podemos ser felices juntos.

—¿Entonces qué demonios estás esperando? —dijo Vegeta con desprecio.

Su tono de voz era distante, y por alguna razón que Bra no pudo descifrar, repentinamente sintió ganas de llorar. Había estado preparada para que Vegeta peleara con uñas y dientes contra la idea de que se casara, pero ahora se comportaba como si ya no le importara. Como si ella pudiese casarse con su novio y no volver, y que a él le importaría un carajo. Debió haber sido una victoria, pero su comportamiento era doloroso, especialmente cuando no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con él.

—¿Vegeta, qué…? —preguntó Bulma confundida. Volteó hacia su hija y le dijo—: ¡No vas a ninguna parte, jovencita! Tu padre siempre te ha dado lo que quieres, pero yo me nie-

—Mujer. Deja que se vaya. Ella quiere comportarse como una adulta, entonces vamos a tratarla como una.

—Bien. —Bra se obligó a decir—: Entonces me iré. Quizá hasta me case con él esta noche.

—Entonces vete —la desafió su padre, retándola con la mirada a hacer lo que decía. Bra frunció los labios, y luego se dirigió a la puerta, apenas tomó la llave en el camino. Vegeta tiró la puerta prácticamente en su espalda, descargando así algo de la frustración. Bulma, tan pronto como procesó lo que acababa de pasar, caminó airada hasta él.

—Vegeta, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —exigió Bulma, señalando furiosa hacia la puerta—. ¡Ve detrás de esa niña y tráela inmediatamente!

Vegeta guardó silencio, y cuando oyó que el carro de su hija salió del garaje, volvió a mirar a su esposa. —¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que la encadene a su cuarto? ¿Que la acompañe cada segundo todos los días mientras está en la universidad para asegurarme de que no se case con ese perdedor?

—Um, ¿SÍ? —Bulma suspiró y tiró las manos hacia arriba en señal de frustración—. ¡Este era el MEJOR momento para que soltaras tu carta de padre sobreprotector! No _puedo creer _que le hayas dicho que se fuera con él. ¡Podría casarse esta misma noche!

—Pude haberla detenido —admitió Vegeta con un asentimiento—. Pero entonces la niña siempre se hubiese sentido resentida conmigo por eso. Ese muchacho no es bueno para ella, y ella tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tiene que aprenderlo por su cuenta.

—Bueno, mientras tú te arriesgas a que la idiota de nuestra hija vea la luz, aun cuando ha estado saliendo con ese muchacho por meses, _YO _voy a llamar a cada sacerdote, juez, pastor y capilla barata en esta ciudad. Me importa una mierda lo que cueste, voy a asegurarme de que nadie case a esos dos —anunció Bulma, dio media vuelta y se marchó para hacer precisamente eso.

Vegeta, cuando finalmente estuvo solo, se apoyó a la puerta. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, medio tentado a hacer lo que su esposa le pedía e ir a buscar a su única hija. Pero la niña era terca, como solía serlo él. Siempre había intentado protegerla del dolor, pero eso ya no era lo que necesitaba o quería de él. Lo que ella quería ahora era experimentar sola, sin su protección.

Era una apuesta, justo como Bulma le había dicho. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que no se le fuera de las manos.

* * *

El corazón de Bra latía fuertemente mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Aden. Se mantenía viendo de reojo el retrovisor, como si esperara que su padre apareciese repentinamente para detenerla. Con certeza él no permitiría que se casara con su novio, ¿o sí? La joven heredera estaba bien consciente de que su padre era un maestro de la estrategia, y ella no podía evitar preocuparse por esta nueva e inesperada táctica. Por su mente pasaron miles de escenarios sobre lo que podría suceder esta noche, pero esta no era uno de ellos. En vez de estar complacida, estaba de los nervios y esperando a que algo pasara en cualquier momento.

La adolescente, frunciendo el ceño, hurgó entre su cartera en el asiento del pasajero, agradecida de haberlo dejado en el carro. Encontró su teléfono y marcó el número de su novio. Cuando cayó la contestadora, colgó frustrada. No importaba si estaba en el trabajo. Ella sabía dónde escondía la llave de repuesto —simplemente lo esperaría en su apartamento.

Quince minutos después, Bra finalmente dejó un mensaje de voz mientras sacaba la llave de donde él solía esconderla, dentro del buzón. —Hola, soy yo. Le dije a mis padres esta noche que queríamos casarnos, y creo que perdieron los estribos, ¿sabes? Pero mi papá… no sé. Discutimos y después me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no sé, me parece raro, creo. No quiero regresar a casa, así que voy a esperarte en tu apartamento, ¿vale? Nos vemos más tarde. Te amo —finalizó, caminando hacia su apartamento.

Bra se echó el flequillo para atrás y comenzó a marcar el número de Trunks. Si alguien podía entender a sus padres, ese era él. Él sabría qué hacer sobre la reacción de Vegeta, y sabría que estrategias habría hecho su madre para ese momento. Su madre no lo dejaría pasar, aun si su padre lo hizo. Acunó su teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro mientras insertaba la llave en la puerta del apartamento de Aden, pero se detuvo antes de abrir.

Bra sostuvo el teléfono con la mano y colgó, después volvió a dejarlo en la cartera. Ladeó la cabeza en curiosidad, oyendo voces desde la residencia de su novio. Eran todas masculinas, y reconoció que algunas eran de los compañeros de clases de él. Hubo una ronda de risas antes de que oyera la voz de Aden. La adolescente frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí cuando dijo que tenía que trabajar. Por más que le hubiese encantado pensar que había salido temprano por ella, la verdad era que recién le había dejado el correo de voz donde anunciaba que iría a su casa, así que era imposible.

Se encogió de hombros e igual iba a entrar, cuando oyó que su nombre salio a relucir en la conversación.

—¡Casarte con una Briefs! —exclamó uno de sus amigos en voz alta—. ¿Sabes lo que ESO significa?

—¡Sí, que va a nadar en dinero, y mucho! —dijo entre risas otro amigo—. Supongo que ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por pagar la Universidad, ¿eh?

—No tendré que preocuparme en pagar nada por un buen tiempo —respondió Aden engreído—. La familia de ella prácticamente sangra oro, amigo. Incluso tienen montones de carros ahí parados, algunos de ellos reconstruidos por su madre. Quizá hasta podrían darme uno si le llevo suficientes flores a la niña. Ella tiene debilidad por ese tipo de idioteces, es divertidísimo.

—_Sabía _que debía haber hecho el primer movimiento. Ahora tienes a la chica y tienes el dinero.

—Y tampoco es que sea fea. Eres un maldito afortunado.

—Sí, incluso es hermosa, pero la apariencia sólo llega a cierto punto, si sabes a qué me refiero. Lo bueno es que tiene dinero, sino ya me habría marchado. Al menos ahora, tendré arreglada la Universidad, y después podremos seguir nuestros propios rumbos. Saben que mi papá no puede ayudarme a costear esos malditos créditos.

—Bueno, parece que tú y tu papá van a tener que buscar otra solución —interrumpió Bra furiosa, captando la atención de los chicos. Todos estaban sentados en el comedor de Aden, absortos en un juego de póker. Aden particularmente de puso rápido de pie para luego acercarse a su novia.

—Bebé, ¿por qué no me dijiste que venías?

—Te llamé, no respondiste —respondió ella serenamente, mirándolo y apenas pudiendo controlar su ira y un poco más que dolor en los ojos azules—. Supongo que estabas demasiado ocupado chismeando con tus amigos sobre cómo vas a usar a tu novia rica y estúpida, ¿uh?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —sostuvo Aden, bajando un poco el tono de voz mientras se acercaba más a ella—. Sólo hablábamos tonterías, tú sabes cómo somos los hombres. No dije nada en serio, tú sabes lo que siento por ti.

—Odio que me mientan tanto como que me usen, Aden —espetó Bra, sacándose el anillo de compromiso. Se lo pegó con rudeza en el pecho, sin importarle su fuerza sobrehumana. El adolescente jadeó por el duro impacto y dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes se abrieron muchísimo en señal de sorpresa. Bra puso los ojos en blanco hastiada por su debilidad, antes de darse media vuelta y salir a zancadas para después tirar la puerta y romperla parcialmente en el proceso. Salió con la frente en alto mientras bajaba por las escaleras y volvía a meterse en su carro, ignorando los gritos de él para que regresara. Poco después, ella arrancó y se marchó.

Fue sólo cuando su apartamento quedó fuera del alcance de su vista que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

* * *

Vegeta estaba en el balcón de su cuarto, sentado sobre la baranda y con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Era tarde, y con cada minuto que pasaba, más deseaba no haber dado su brazo a torcer y forzado a su hija a quedarse en casa. Claro, ella habría estado muy enojada con él, ¿pero importaba? Al menos no estaría cometiendo el error de casarse apresuradamente con un hombre al que él no aprobaba. La única razón por la que todavía no había ido tras ella era porque Bulma había tenido éxito en sobornar a todos en la Capital del Oeste (junto con las ciudades vecinas) para que no casara a la pareja. A menos que Bra y su futuro esposo condujeran por horas y horas, no lo harían esta noche.

Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, reflexionando cómo se suponía que iba a manejar esto bastante después de que Bulma le hubiese dicho que había terminado. El príncipe se frotó los ojos cansado horas después, y estaba a punto de entrar y dar todo por terminado cuando percibió el ki de su hija cerca. Miró hacia lo lejos y luego frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que ella debió haberlo tenido oculto. Era imposible que hubiese aparecido en el recinto repentinamente sin que él notara su llegada. Vegeta se quedó sentado un rato más, antes de bajarse lentamente y volver a entrar.

Bra se limpió los ojos frustrada, mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Su maquillaje perfecto estaba arruinado, y se echó algo de agua fría en el rostro, intentando quitárselo. Frente al mesón del lavabo, su teléfono vibró, Aden la llamaba otra vez. Dudó momentáneamente, pero su orgullo fue mayor así que lo tomó y apagó. Luego regresó a su cuarto y colapsó sobre la cama. Abrazó su almohada, esperando que le llegara el sueño, pero lo único que llegó fueron más lágrimas. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía el corazón completamente roto por primera vez en su vida.

La adolescente estaba tan afligida que no notó cuando su padre abrió suavemente la puerta de su cuarto. Vegeta se estaba poniendo una camiseta que solía usar para dormir mientras asomaba la cabeza. frunció el ceño cuando oyó el suave llanto contra la almohada. No importaba que su hija ahora fuese prácticamente una adulta, oírla llorar le hacía sentir tan mal como cuando tenía cinco años.

Él tocó la puerta con gentileza, alertándola de su presencia. Bra se dio la vuelta y se levantó rápidamente, limpiándose tímidamente las lágrimas. Vio a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No hice nada, así que no te preocupes —le informó con voz temblorosa—. Tenías razón. Aden es un mentiroso, y estaba más interesado en mi fideicomiso que en mí. Así que sí, estabas en lo correcto. Ganaste.

Con eso, volvió a acostarse derrotada, rodándose de lado para abrazar su almohada otra vez. Vegeta permaneció incómodo en la puerta, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Parte de él quería despertar a Bulma para que ella pudiese hablar con la niña. Pero la otra parte se sentía culpable, como si él fuese el responsable. Evidentemente, se había encontrado con su novio y todo había salido mal. Si le hubiese prohibido salir, no se sentiría tan miserable como ahora. Así que se quedó.

—No intentaba _ganar, _Bra —dijo Vegeta finalmente. Ella permaneció en silencio—. Contrario a lo que pienses de mí, no soy tan imbécil como para querer que mi única hija sufra.

Bra se llenó de culpa mientras nuevas lágrimas le hacían arder los ojos. —Lo siento, Papá. No debí haberte dicho eso. —La voz se le quebró mientras comenzaba a llorar otra vez. No podía ocultar lo devastada que estaba, y dejó de intentarlo.

Poco después ella notó que había una mano reconfortante en su espalda. Mirando por encima del hombro vio a Vegeta sentado a su lado, viéndola con la misma preocupación que la hizo adorarlo tanto cuando era pequeña. Su relación definitivamente había cambiado cuando ella comenzó a salir con chicos, pero a fin de cuentas, Vegeta siempre estaría presente.

Los ojos del príncipe se ampliaron en señal de sorpresa cuando Bra se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado para después abrazarlo fuertemente. Vegeta suspiró y abrazó su espalda con un solo brazo, mientras ella lloraba miserablemente contra su pecho. Ahora tenía de experiencia con su mujer o hija que cuando había lágrimas y abrazos, separarse sólo empeoraba la situación exponencialmente. Devolver el abrazo y guardar silencio hasta que la mujer en cuestión se calmara era el camino a seguir. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero fue paciente.

—Terminé con él. —Bra finalmente olisqueó contra el pecho de su padre un rato después.

Vegeta gruñó en aprobación. —Qué bueno. Te dije que era un mentiroso.

Bra se congeló pegada a él, y finalmente se separó. Buscó sus ojos en consideración. —¿Lo sabías, verdad?

—Sólo que te mentía de vez en cuando. Puedo notar esas cosas. Siempre he sido capaz.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

El puso mala cara. —Lo hice una vez. No me creíste.

Bra se limpió los ojos con el reverso de la mano. —Lo siento. Yo sólo… Pensaba que me amaba, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, pensé que si estaba en lo correcto, eventualmente te darías cuenta. Aunque no creí que sucedería esta misma noche.

—Por eso me dejaste ir. —Entendió Bra. Vegeta no dijo nada mientras simplemente la miraba, lo cual ella tomó como una afirmación. La adolescente casi rió—. Y yo pensando que no te importaba.

—Eres mi hija. Siempre me vas a importar.

Bra le sonrió, antes de acercase a él para besar su mejilla. —Gracias, Papi.

—Hn. —Vegeta dudó un segundo, antes de arquear una ceja en interés—. Entonces… ¿puedo matar al imbécil ahora?

Bra se carcajeó, limpiándose el resto de las lágrimas. —Está bien. Creo que le dañé un poco la puerta.

—Esa es mi niña —dijo Vegeta orgullosamente, brindándole una ligera sonrisa antes de levantarse—. Descansa. Habla con tu madre sobre los detalles emocionales y agonizantes mañana. Y no te atrevas a derramar más lágrimas por ese idiota esta noche, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, de todas maneras creo que ya las lloré todas —admitió Bra, acostándose lentamente otra vez. Aún se sentía horrible, y le tomaría mucho tiempo sobreponerse a la traición de su primer amor, pero ahora que había hablado con su padre se sentía mejor. Llorar tanto la había cansado y ahora estaba exhausta. Vegeta se estaba marchando, cuando ella lo llamó—. ¿Papá?

Él se detuvo. —¿Hn?

—La próxima vez que comience a salir con alguien, ¿podrías decirme si es una buena persona, por favor?

Vegeta se volteó y su ceño se marcó profundamente mientras la observaba. Desafortunadamente, Bra ya no era una niña. Estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer hermosa e inteligente, lo cual estaba complacido de haber atestiguado con el paso de los años. Lo cual era un inconveniente porque ahora los hombres iban a perseguirla más. Por más que lo odiara, el proceso era tan natural como respirar. Incluso se dio cuenta de que si esa noche no se hubiese intensificado a tal nivel, si él hubiese comprendido más el proceso, sin importar lo ridículo que le pareciera, su hija habría prestado atención a su advertencia, en lugar de desestimarla por completo porque asumió que él sólo estaba siendo un padre paranoico y sobreptotector.

Él finalmente suspiró. —Bra, incluso los «buenos» no garantizan ser ángeles inmaculados.

—Lo sé. Pero te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Puedes erradicar a muchos de esos. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que le des cacería a todos —corrigió Bra rápidamente—. Sólo te estoy diciendo que confío en tu intuición. Siempre debí haber confiado en ella.

—…Está bien. —Vegeta se rindió. Incluso ahora, aún le era difícil decirle que no a su hija cuando sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Apartó la mirada mientras gruñía—: Te diré cuando un hombre sea medio decente. Aunque eso no significa que tenga que gustarme, así que no pienses lo que no es.

Bra, satisfecha con su respuesta, sonrió dulcemente y después se dio la vuelta. —Buenas noches, Papá.

—Buenas noches.

Vegeta se marchó, apagando la luz de su cuarto mientras lo hacía. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló lentamente. Había decidió más temprano esa noche que su hija necesitaba aprender a la mala, y por supuesto las cosas habían tomado ese camino. Pero se prometió que eso no se repetiría. La próxima vez que su hija anunciara un compromiso, tendría el final feliz que ella quería.

Pondría de su parte para asegurarse de ello.


End file.
